


Childish Insanity

by Just_morefandomtrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Sometimes we just snap. Others, it's brewing beneath the surface.Warning: Major Character Death and questionable scenes-----Cross-posted on Wattpad (@whatheship)





	Childish Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this was written two years ago as of date of publishing.
> 
> It's not the best.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Life revolves around the clock._

"Peter?"

"Yes Papa Tino?"

"Time for bed! Come on, I'll take you. We've got a big day ahead of us."

_Yes. We do indeed._

\-----

"Greetings Uncle Lukas and Mathias."

"Hello there young man! How are you today?"

**_I want to kill you._ **

"Fine thank you. You?"

"Much better than last time we spoke."

**_Not for much longer._ **

"Ah! Berwald! Tino! Good to see you."

**_You won't see them for much longer._ **

"Should I show them to their rooms Papa Berwald?"

"If you would not mind Peter."

"Please follow me Uncles."

"I'm s-"

"I will show you where to go Uncle Lukas. You are the guests."

_Not for much longer. Take them to the basement._

_**No. I will take them to their rooms. Better to kill at night when they are weakened by sleep.** _

"Here we are. Your rooms for the night."

"Thank you very much Peter."

_They're gone. When are you going to kill them?_

**_At midnight._ **

"Peter! Could you please tell Lukas and Mathias that food is ready?"

"Uncles! Food is ready."

"It's great to see you all. It's a shame we have to go tomorrow."

"Indeed."

**_Oh but you'll never leave._ **

\-----

Midnight. The best time to murder people. Of course. Clutching my knife, I made my way upstairs. Hm... who do I want to make suffer the most? Papa Tino? Papa Berwald? Uncle Lukas? Or how about Uncle Mathias? No. Papa Berwald. I'll bring the others to the basement first, tie them up, then bring him down. Tie him to a chair down there. Oh how much fun I'll have, slicing their skin, tearing it to shreds. Hearing Papa Berwald scream and beg for mercy. First, Lukas and Mathias. Placing the knife in my homemade sheath, I opened the door silently. Tiptoeing over, I swung one over my shoulder, then picked up the other one and carried them together down into the basement. Tied them to a chair each. Went back up for Tino and Berwald. Repeated the last steps. Now come the fun part. Waking them up. Clapping my hands once, the resulting crack echoed throughout the room.

"W-what? What's going on?"

"Finally. You're all within my clutches."

"Peter? What's this madness?"

"You will be my experiment. I want to see how much it will take to break a person's mind. I have four people here. Three will die before the other."

"But why? What did we ever do?"

"Oh I don't know, treated me like the child I'm not?"

"We never t-"

"Never? Never treated me like a child? Really... how interesting you should say that Tino."

With that, I retrieved my knife from my sheath. Seven inches of pure steel, so sharp that it draws blood as soon as it touches your skin. A gentle drawing of it across my skin proves it. The sight of their eyes widening is beautiful.

"Please... don't do this."

"Hm... let me see... I know, I'm just going to let you go and allow you to blab to everyone. You wish."

I strode over to them, pretending to pick one of them. It's fun to watch them squirm under my gaze.

"Ah... Berwald. You'll do. You appear to be the strongest here afterall."

_Come on! Do we get to kill one of them yet?_

"As much as I would like to kill them all straight away, that won't work for my experiment."

"Who... who are you talking to?"

"Myself. Now, let the fun begin!"

With a giggle, I turned Berwald's chair to face the others. 

"Oh who shall we start with... I know! Lukas. It's your lucky day."

Skipping over to him, I pressed the flat side of the knife against his throat. His whimpers are cute. As are Mathia's screams. Laughing, I remove the knife and back away, hearing him take deep breaths.

_He won't be breathing for much longer._

"Oh I know."

With that, I drew the knife across his exposed shoulder. His blood is such a pretty colour. I channeled out all the noise and focused only on the man in front of me. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes into hours. Finally, I was drawn away from the frenzy I had thrown myself into. I became aware of the stench of blood. The sight of it. Everywhere. Then, the wheezing.

"I could prolong your life, but not for long. There is no point. You have fulfilled your purpose."

Raising the knife, I drove it straight through his throat, watching as the light in his eyes faded. Twisted it, yanked it out, blood spattering across my chest. He slumped and that light simply vanished. Slipping the knife back into it's sheath, I reached out and scooped up some of the skin and blood. Turning on my heel, I flung it at Mathias, reveling in his screams of horror. I ran my hands down my face, only pausing to lick some of the blood off of my hand. Enjoying the cries of disgust. Tastes great. Slightly salty.

"Oh how I wish there was more... who's next?"

"Why? Why are you doing this to us?"

"Ah! Mathias. You. You next."

So, the cycle repeats. Soon Mathias is nothing more than bones, guts and piles of flesh. His blood staining my clothes and the floor. Tasted sweeter than Lukas' though.

"Please... if you don't spare me at least spare Tino."

"What part of no don't you understand? Only one person leaves this room alive. Now, watch this. Tonight it'll be me making your lover scream."

"What? No! Please God no!"

After toying with him, I reduced him to nothing more than two heaps of flesh and bones. I made Berwald eat a piece of his heart and drink some of his blood. He's sobbing. I broke him. Finally. So I straddle him.

"Look what you've become. This sniveling mess. Look at me. Someone so much smaller than you, yet so much stronger."

With that, I reached around and untied him, getting down from his lap and pulling him up.

"One last hug Papa Berwald? Then I'll let you go."

I felt his arms wrap around me. Smiling, I plunged the knife into his back before letting him fall to the floor. Lifeless. Blood. Everywhere. So much blood, guts, bones. Everywhere.

"Peter! What have you done?"

Emil. I forgot about Emil. Giggling, I sank to the floor, sat the pool of blood. He's horrified. All I can do is laugh.

The sound of childish insanity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story that I traumatised several year sevens to the point where one of them will practically sprint out of the room if I begin to discuss my stories.
> 
> Oops?


End file.
